


ghosting

by okkanai



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Human, M/M, Slow Burn, god okay so i had this idea at like midnight right, i make them human to emphasise the plot basis, i promise this isnt THAT MUCH angst but its there, its probably gonna be bad and slow but i hope u like anyway!, just feelings, like its mainly crowley thinking but there will be fluff and such EVENTUALLY i promise, so i whipped open my dying laptop and wrote this shit, there wont be smut or much human contact in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okkanai/pseuds/okkanai
Summary: when crowley dies, he returns as a ghost to complete one thing he didn't do while he was alive.// read tags :)





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to this hellfire that is a human/ghost au crowley/aziraphale !! yikes
> 
> hope this isnt as messy as it is in my head
> 
> shift key is still broken fam!! <3 takes a lot of pressure to get like an ! or some shit so bear with me lmaooo
> 
> (crowley's thoughts will be in italics, and the narrator will speak in normal text)

_ow, shit._

it was crowley's last day on earth. well, he thought it was. (it wasn't). crowley, you see, had just made a dumb mistake. crowley decided that 90 miles per hour in central london really _wasn't_ that bad. aziraphale said it would get them both killed, but jokes on him it just got crowley killed.

it really wasn't as he had expected. death. (not as if he had given it much thought). life just _ended_ and then started again. crowley sure was surprised about _that_ part. he was sure it was finally over- but no. he's back as some spirit ghost fuckery.

he was a little disappointed, to say the least. finally, he didn't have to deal with getting up every morning and now- well let's say he's bound by some soul business. 

he had read about it somewhere- when a person doesn't finish something in life, they must finish it in death.

_what a load of crap. what did i miss?_

that was one thing he didn't know. what was something he didn't do while he was alive that his soul truly craved?

_oh._

yes. that was something he wanted to do.

_tell angel... how i feel._

_end of introduction._


	2. first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starting to write or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
[listening to](https://youtu.be/ZXvY6NMoc78)  
_

_angel, angel, angel-_

-was all he could think of. (not like much had changed). _surely,_ crowley thought, _confessing my feelings will not be nearly as difficult as i'm making it up to be._

bold words from the man who had yet to even _show_ himself in front of aziraphale since his death. it was tiring, crowley had decided, being a ghost. the whole time he had been living as a transparent mass, all he wanted was to _talk talk talk_ to aziraphale. crowley was embarassed to admit such, but he had been resting on the couch in aziraphale's book shop since he died. he wondered if his angel had ever sensed anything, perhaps feeling a shift in the air when crowley had gazed at him while he read or-

or while he wept.

crowley didn't realise- surely, surely, the guilt of watching his beloved cry over his death would be enough to motivate him to _speak_ to him. (at least.) but no- crowley was still awestruck (for lack of a better word) that a single person could care so much about him. he had figured, that once death finally happened, everyone would move on and forget he ever existed. it seemed aziraphale was not about to do either of those things. crowley thought to himself, _well of course i'd do the same if it was angel who died, but i didn't expect him to cry over someone like me_. and that is one of the many reasons that crowley is a fool.

love makes you stupid or something. and crowley sure was stupid. (and in love.)

it took quite a while for crowley to conjure himself as something less than air to aziraphale. 

(aziraphale's cry of shock could be heard for miles, i'm sure.) and crowley felt _bad._ _really bad._ "hey angel." he had said, and waved lightly. aziraphale cried. (from joy, from fear, from shock, from being overwhelmed, etc.) crowley had jumped. he put his hands close to his angel's sides, and muttered comforting phrases mostly ones like "please don't cry" over and over. it was once aziraphale finally calmed down that he spoke. "you were right, and i'm _really_ dumb." aziraphale blinked slowly, partly to rid the tears and partly to try and focus. "what do you mean, dear?" aziraphale whispered, still processing this whole experience. crowley sighed and muttered "i shouldn't go 90 mph in central london. i know that now. sorry." aziraphale chuckled, tears beginning to fall again. "you idiot." he smiled. (that one kind of sad smile.) crowley smiled back. "maybe i should let you process this?-" he began "no don't!" aziraphale nearly shouted. "sounds silly, but i cannot lose you again. so stay for now." 

so crowley did. he was not going to deny his angel anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speech 100 
> 
> i'm so bad a writing lengthy chapters;;;; smh this is exactly why i got ao3 jsdkk


End file.
